


Love is luck is blind

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid-season 7, Deb watches Hannah and Harrison play on the beach and wonders how the fuck they got to this point.</p>
<p>300 words. Prompt: Out of luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is luck is blind

Deb watches her nephew play in the sand with her brother’s whore and wants to crack open her own skull, rip the memories out one by fucking one. Just be done. Burn it all down and start to forget that Dexter’s face was her first memory. Her best memory, before she fucked up her life so royally that even he couldn’t fix it. 

And wasn’t that just the goddamn point—the one person who’d always been there for her had never really been there at all, had he. Her imaginary friend. Back when she would’ve killed for dad’s attention—when he always too busy teaching Dexter _how_ to kill—even then Dex had a way of making it up to her so she was never really pissed at _him_. 

Typical fucking psychopath. Now she knows. They deflect. Charm. Get their rocks off lying through their perfect teeth. All she’d ever been to Dex was a mask. All he wanted her for was whatever sick satisfaction he got from fucking her over. Not in the fun way. But no matter how hard she tries, she can’t make him look like Rudy.

All her life she thought _she’d_ be the one lost without _him_. She’d become so empty that when their situation became really fucking clear—dead-body-on-the-floor-cuz-of-her kind of clear—she threw _herself_ away because she couldn’t let _him_ go. For one second she’d thought he was just as lost. And then, hallelujah, reenter blonde bombshell to save the day with a spread of her legs.

Love is luck is blind and her eyes are wide fucking open. Harrison looks up and calls her name. Her bottle’s empty so she kicks off her shoes and walks out to join them, unsteady on the shifting sand. 


End file.
